A New Look
by TisZiny
Summary: The Doctor gets a message from River, but who is this stranger he finds in her place? River/11. Oneshot. Enjoy!


**A New Look**

"River!" The Doctor yelled, panic stricken as he ran from the TARDIS, trying to look in every direction at once, "River!" There was no one here, but there had to be, the psychic paper had given him these exact co-ordinates, this exact time and date, this was where he was supposed to be, but where the hell was River?

"Doctor!"

He whipped around and saw a girl curled up in a corner, covered in blood and dirt and wincing in pain, her hands wrapped around her middle trying to stop the bleeding. The Doctor ran to her, pulling his jacket off and pressing it to the blood source, "What happened?" he asked the stranger,

"What do you think happened?" she growled dangerously through her pain, "I was shot,"

"How?"

The girl raised an arm and hooked it around the Doctor's neck, "I can tell you later, can we just get into the TARDIS please?"

The Doctor frowned, but, this girl needed medical help, she couldn't afford to lose much more blood, so he scooped her into his arms and carried her, into the TARDIS and through the corridors to the medical bay. "What's your name?" he asked her, as he set her down on an exam table, "And your species?"

"Now isn't exactly the time for stupid jokes Doctor,"

"It isn't a joke, I need to know!" he exclaimed, grabbed scissors and cutting her shirt open to better see the wound, "Sorry abut this," he added, motioning her exposure, "But as I was saying, not a joke, I'm a time traveller, and I'm sorry I don't know who you are, seeing as you've obviously met me before, but I haven't met you yet, and with your life hanging in the balance like this, it is rather important I know your species so I can save you." As he rambled, and worked, he didn't notice her loosing focus, her eyes drooping and her grip slackening, it was only when she spoke, barely above a whisper that he understood,

"You called may name," she mumbled so softly he barely heard, "Doctor…" and the small amount of consciousness she had, slipped away,

The Doctor stared at her, his eyes wide, "River?" he whispered, and as though her unconscious was trying to answer him, her body started to glow, a golden aura filling the air, acting quickly the Doctor pulled her up too a sitting position and tapped her face, "River, you need to wake up, River."

Her eyes fluttered, and she let the Doctor pull her too her feet. Swaying a bit as he stepped back she looked at him, with worried eyes, "Doctor?"

"I'm sorry River, it's started, there's nothing I can do."

She swallowed thickly, her eyes filling with tears and nodded, "Goodbye, my love,"

"You'll be okay, River, you can do this." He told her, and then she exploded and golden light, her head falling back and her body arching as the light poured from her face and hands, the Doctor watching helplessly from the other side of the room.

The gold light was gone as suddenly as it had started and River straightened out, the jeans she had been wearing seemed to be much tighter now, and the straps of her bra dug into her shoulders, though the cups seemed a size or two too big. She glanced around the medical bay and finding a mirror she started walking to it, wincing as her shoes pinched her feet with each step. She took in her reflection with a curious glance. She was taller, and broader, her hips were wider, but the curves were rather alluring, she smiled and was surprised it appeared as a seductive smirk on her face. She rather liked it. She looked down at her body and pulled the too small shoes from her feet, letting out a sigh of satisfaction as the pain melted away. Next she removed her bra, then her jeans, and finally her panties and just looked at herself. She wasn't sure if her taste had changed, or what it was, but she felt much more comfortable with herself in this body, she felt confident in her appearance, she felt hot.

Maybe it was the hair. She raised a hand to pull at a long blonde curl and watched it spring back into place. Yes, she thought, it was probably the hair. This hair was marvellous. Much better the thin and straggly brown locks that never meet her expectations.

Finally satisfied with her new appearance River turned with a broad smile, "What do you think, Sweetie?" Sweetie? Oh that was new. She shrugged it off. Besides, it rather suited him.

The Doctor stared at her. "You regenerated." A childish grin formed on his face and he let an excited little giggle escape his lips, "River, you regenerated!"

"Yes I did," she laughed, "Oh come here, my love, this body is a virgin after all," The Doctor blushed at her words and she laughed, "Oh and very flirty! Come on Doctor, don't leave me waiting."

The Doctor strode forward and kissed her, he kissed her deeply and passionately, pulling her naked body closer, his hands burying in her hair, "I love you River Song, you amazing, wonderful woman,"

She laughed, "Oh I love you too Sweetie, however, it seems to me that you're quite a bit over dressed," and she started to push his suspenders from his shoulders, the Doctor just grinned and undid his tie, letting it fall to the ground as she began to unbutton his shirt, her lips finding his once more.

**end.**


End file.
